Elpis in the Midst of Oizys
by MasterFaster
Summary: Title translation: Hope in the Midst of Misery. A SAO, PJATO, and BH6 Crossover. Pairings: Kirito x Asuna, Percy x Artemis, and Hiro x Gogo. Percy, Artemis, Hiro, and Gogo are sucked into SAO. Hilarity and Drama ensue!
1. Link Start

**More word shaped trash from me! Yay!**

* * *

A boy in Japan put on a helmet and plugged it into his router. He put the newest full-dive game, Sword Art Online, into the slot of the NerveGear. Then, lying on his bed, he said two words.

* * *

A girl living not far away did just the same. And, lying on her bed, she said two words.

* * *

In America, a boy put on his HephastusHelmet and selected the only game, Olympus Online. He also said two words.

* * *

Finally, on Mt. Olympus, a woman in the form of a teenage girl also put on said helm. She, skeptical that it would really work, said two words. But before she did so, a note appeared. _You and Percy just got pranked! -the Morai _

* * *

"Link Start!"

* * *

The American boy opened his eyes with a start. _This isn't Olympus. _Olympus Online was supposed to look just like the real thing. _And why is everyone here look Japanese? _ There was a couple of Japanese demigods, but Percy could recognise them. These were certainly not them. Percy decided to log out. Problem was, he didn't know how. Intending to ask, he walked over to a taller boy who seemed to like black more than Hades.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment? I want to ask a question."

"Ask away, but you already asked a question."

"How snarky of you. Anyway, how do you log out?"

"Just do this to open your menu, then tap...wait, it's not there. Huh. Bug I guess. Anyway, you seem to be new to Sword Art Online. You seem like a nice guy, so I guess I'll teach you the basics. Follow me."

* * *

The woman opened her eyes with a start. She was standing in a field. _Figures. Lost in a field, of course. Aunt D's great and all, but...ugh. _The woman was trying to find the mountain when she saw two boys. Now normally she would ignore them, but one boy seemed very familiar. She walked up to the boy and, tapping his shoulder, got his attention. Silver eyes linked with sea-green eyes.

"Perseus?"

"Lady Artemis?"

The Japanese boy looked on at such an unusual meeting. (_Why 'Lady'_?) "Okay. Level with me. You guys know each other?"

"Yes, of course. Don't you know me?" The woman asked.

"Uhh. No. Why would I?"

"Uhh. No reason." The raven haired American boy said. "Milady, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"What?"

"I don't think the people here know of the demigod world. There must have been a mixup."

"Oh. That explains the note I got just before I enabled the helm. The Fates said that you and I were pranked."

"Darn Fates. Anyway, you'll need to learn more about this world, because Greek powers don't work here, and there is no way to leave. I met a girl, Asuna, who would probably be more than happy to teach you to fight in this world. Also, I think we should stop with the whole 'lady' thing. It seems quite suspicious."

"Well, I trust you. You are probably the first male I've ever trusted, so don't betray my trust."

"The man hating goddess actually trusts me? That'll go in the Book of World Reco-" He broke off when he noticed Artemis' glare. "Um, uh, okay then. Uh, good luck, I guess."

* * *

Artemis went to meet this girl Asuna. When she found her, she decided to strike up conversation. "Hello, are you Asuna?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Who are you?"

"Artemis."

"Like the Greek goddess of the Hunt, Maidens, and a bunch of other things?"

"Yes. Anyway, a friend of mine, Percy, said that you would be willing to train someone. I'm kind of new, so do you mind training me?"

"Sure! Just one question. What weapon are you best with?"

"The bow."

"Like your namesake? Anyway, there are no bows in SAO. So I'll test you with weapons and see what you're best with."

* * *

"Woah! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Asked the Japanese boy.

"I'm pretty sure it's a Greek style. A friend of mine taught me."

"Greek? Interesting. I see one problem, though. It looks as if you are used to fighting with a shield. There is a statistic disadvantage to fighting with a shield, so I'm curious whether it affects you. In other words, I challenge you to a duel," the Japanese boy said. The boy brought up the duel menu and selected Percy. A panel in Japanese appeared in front of Percy.

_Thank gods I can read Japanese. Hmm. His name is Kirito. Interesting._ Percy hit the green button. "Bring it on, Kirito."

The battle began. Kirito ran up with a downward slash. Percy parried it with his blade and swung at Kirito's sword with his own. Kirito brought his blade up to gain the advantage on such a slice, but at the last second, Percy switched the direction of his blade, sending it into the side of Kirito's blade. Percy twisted his sad excuse for Anaklusmos and sent Kirito's blade flying. A touch on the shoulder and Percy had won.

"How in the world did you do that? I thought the only way to send a blade flying is to have it break while fighting."

"I'll tell ya."

* * *

"A kaiken? Wow. Those take even more finesse and speed than my rapier. Good luck with that."

"By the way, this is a Japanese-made game, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you wielding a French rapier?"

"The rapier's French? Interesting. But that is beside the point.

Suddenly, a bell rang in the distance. The pair was teleported to the square. Nearby, they saw Kirito and Percy talking. "So, in summary, you are a half-immortal New Yorker?"

Artemis butted in. "Percy. Why in the world did you tell him?"

"He's clear-sighted."

"Wait. You can't be. You are the Artemis, the immortal one, right?" Kirito.

"Hold on. She's immortal? How?" Asuna joined the conversation.

"I'll tell you, just tell me what you hear when I say 'I am an immortal Greek goddess.'"

She repeated the phrase.

"Okay. In a nutshell, the ancient Greek gods, the ones in the myths, are real. I am one, Artemis, with all those titles you listed earlier. Kapeshe?"

"Okay. Fair enough. Anyway, I wonder why we are here."

As if to answer her, a bunch of seemingly random events happened. Somehow, they resulted in four figures appearing.

"Greetings players. Welcome to my world." One figure went on to explain that everyone couldn't escape and if they died here they died in real life. Artemis tuned it out because she knew she was immortal. But then, then the three other people said in a voice she knew only the four could hear.

"Oh and cousin twice removed, immorality doesn't apply in this situation. We decided to temporarily make you mortal. If you succeed, though, you and those other three chaps become immortal. Good luck with that!"

With that, the four disappeared.

And the four mortals knew something horrible was going to happen.

* * *

**Like it? I'm also going to add in Hiro and Gogo from my BH6 story "Can't Stop" somehow. But as they say, cras cras semper cras! (In the context of et sic elabitur etas, but..eh.) So I'll leave it for tomorrow. ;)**


	2. Disclaimer

_I, the author, hereby acknowledge my usage of copyrighted material Sword Art Online, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Big Hero 6, all owned by their respective owners. I use said material under Fair Use, under __**17 U.S.C. § 107**__. _


	3. Weapons and Friends

**Hey! So this chapter is just before when Beater would be. Asuna and Percy teamed up after they left the TOB. Artemis and Kirito both went solo. Finally, Gogo and Hiro will be introduced this chapter. (By the way, in this, Kirito gave Asuna and Percy a few partying tips before they split up.) I've decided to call the style Percy's sword is 'pantodynamos.' I came up with the style myself. **

* * *

"Asuna, switch!" Percy yelled.

Asuna dived in, her brown cape billowing, then initiated a sword skill. Seconds later, the monster started to retreat. Percy ran up, and with a slice of his mediocre sword, removed the monster's head. Rare Drop! appeared in from of the boy. Palírroia was the blade's name. It was a pantodynamos, a curved trident, with a barbed central tip and a sharp edge on the sides. A beautiful blade, to say the least.

"Wow! What a blade! That'll serve you well. I've never seen one before. It's named Palírroia, right?"

"Yeah."

"Weird name. It's not..."

"Japanese, I know. It's Greek."

"Greek? But how would Kayaba?"

"Same way he implemented the French rapier."

"Fair enough. Do you want to try it out? Why don't we duel?"

"You don't want to. This is just as linked to the sea of this world as Anaklusmos was to the real sea."

"Anaklusmos?"

"Riptide. The current that takes one by surprise. The weapon of the warrior Zoë Nightshade."

"Wow. Sounds like an amazing weapon. It's your favorite weapon, I assume."

"Yeah, but this one is great too. C'mon. Let's go test it on some other baddies."

* * *

Artemis cursed the Fates again. Without the bow, which a sword game like this doesn't have, and without her godly powers, she felt helpless. Of course, she could still use hunting daggers, but they can only do so much. Like right now. She was surrounded. Just when she was about to get sliced by the monsters, they all turned into crystals. "How the..."

A girl in a crazy yellow suit walked up. "Hello! Do you know where on earth we are?"

"Uh..you are in Sword Art Online, a fully immersive videogame. Why?"

"A..videogame? Hiro!"

A boy about two years younger walked up behind her. "Um. Uh. Sorry?"

"Anyway, if you die here, you die in real life."

"Hiro!" The girl's voice rose.

"It was a mistake!"

Artemis laughed. "Your younger brother got you trapped in a game?"

It was the other two people's turn to laugh. "Not exactly. Anyway, what were those things, and who are you?

"I'm Artemis, daughter of Zeus..I mean Louis..."

"Zeus?"

"Why is everyone clear-sighted here? I'm assuming you heard the same thing, boy."

"Uh. Yeah."

"Yes, my father is Zeus. Yes, the mythological one."

"And so you're the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis? What are you doing in a game?"

"I got tricked by people more powerful than me. Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Ethel and he's Hiro. We were in a movie, I think. You ever seen Big Hero 6?"

"Yeah. Hephastus forced me. The character Gogo was pretty good, though. A good example of a independent woman."

Hiro and Ethel laughed. "Very. My nickname is Gogo, and this nerd right here was the protagonist and is now.."

Artemis betted that the pride of being famous went to his head, and he became a player.

"...my loving and very dependent on me boyfriend."

Artemis attempted to turn them both into jackalopes, but then noticed she couldn't. By then she had processed the second part. "Hmph."

"Anyway, isn't your main weapon a bow?"

"Yes, but this is SWORD Art Online, so there's no bows."

"Then why not.." the boy grabbed a couple of branches and some string from the ground, then assembled it into a bow before her eyes. "...make one! Here you go."

Artemis grabbed the bow. When she did, it transformed into a bow worthy of at least a demigod. It was named Gratzounízo. "Woah."

"Gratzounízo? That's Greek for twang. Like a bowstring. Fitting."

Suddenly, the two's suits vanished and were replaced by normal clothing. "What the...oh. The game's system must have detected a foreign object and deleted it. Dang. I'm gonna need a new weapon. But first, Artemis, could you draw back the bowstring? I have a theory."

"She humored him. When she did so, a arrow magically appeared. "Great. I won't need to make arrows! I guess you deserve a thank you, boy, so...thank...you." She had to force the last part out. "Come along, you two. I'll introduce you to a couple of friends who would be more than happy to teach you about this world."

* * *

Percy had just executed another monster with Palírroia when a message appeared from Artemis. 'Percy, could you and Asuna meet me at the town of Kaijo? I made some friends who were also accidentally brought into the game. I'd like you two to possibly teach them.' "Hey Asuna, just got a message from Artemis. Seems like we're going to Kaijo."

"Wait. Kajio? That literally translates to meeting place."

"Yeah, I noticed. What a coincidence."

* * *

"Hello. I am Percy Jackson, and this is Asuna. Who are you?"

"I'm Ethel and he's Hiro. Call me Gogo, though."

"Okok, Gogo."

She looked at him with that look that said, "You're flirting with danger right now."

Simultaneously, the boy gave him a look that said "You do not want to flirt with her, our I'll punch your face in."

Percy burst out laughing.

The two said at exactly the same time, "What's so funny?"

"You two! Dating, I assume. Hiro, your definition of flirting is a bit broad if you gave me that look. And Gogo? Just pure comedy gold!"

Artemis coughed. "You two will teach them, if that's okay, Asuna."

"Do I get a say?" Percy.

"No. You're a boy."

"Yes, that's fine Artemis."

"I just noticed something. I am an immoral Greek goddess millennia older then you four, yet you are referring to me as you would your co-worker!"

"You do realize you said immoral, not immortal, right?"

"You're missing my point."

"Um, Asuna, let's just train these two. We can deal with the terrible three thousands later."

Everyone burst out laughing except Artemis. "Hmm. Not a comment you'd expect from the savior of Olympus."

"Savior of Olympus? What?"

"Let's just get training."

* * *

"Okay. I'm going to test your skills with various weapons. Just like...Luke."

"Who's Luke?" Asked Gogo.

"He taught me enough swordfighting skills to defeat the god Ares, of war, he was corrupted by the Crooked One, Kronos, and at the very last moment sacrificed his life to destroy Kronos. He is the real savior of Olympus. That's why I don't like the title."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking. If you need someone to talk to about that stuff, go to my boyfriend. He lost his older brother in a fire lit by the very man his brother tried to save."

"He has you, though. You two truly are each other's other half. Anyway, Asuna, could you give them both a Gunto. Who wants to be tested first?"

"I do!" Hiro said.

"At least you don't let your girlfriend get beaten before you. Kinda chivalrous. Anyway, let's dance."

He drew Palírroia. "Wow! What is that?"

"A very, very uncommon blade called a pantodynamos. We are dueling to half health. And battle begins in 5...4...3...2...1...Fight!"

* * *

**Sort of a cliffhanger. Daily updates this week. Feeling awesome today. By the way, I'm probably going to make the cover for this story a drawing of a pantodynamos. They don't actually exist, as far as I know.**


	4. Pluralize that Title!

**Not much to say, except that most of this chapter is near or during the episode "Beater" in the real story, and enjoy!**

* * *

The battle was over within seconds. "Okay. That's not the right blade for you. Try a katana."

Hiro picked one up, and again sparred with Percy. He held his own for about a minute.

"Excellent. Hiro, it appears you are talented with the katana. Why don't you practice with it with Asuna while I test your girlfriend. Come on over to the weapon pile, Ethel." She did so. "Okay. What weapon did you use in the real world?"

"How did you know I fought in the real world?"

"I know these things." He replied mysteriously.

"Um..uh..Okay. Anyway, Mr. Creepy, I used discs that I would throw."

"Hmm. Ideally you would use a Greek discus, but there are none in SAO, so..try throwing daggers."

"Bring it on."

He laughed. "Can't. It's not right for me to hurt a girl, even in a videogame. Asuna, do ya mind testing her? I'm kinda busy."

"Doing what?"

"Keeping my ideals intact."

Everyone but Percy laughed. "What's so funny?"

Of course, unlike CHB-ians, most of them did not know Percy well so they looked at him strangely. "Ugh. If I had a drachma for every time I was looked at strangely, I could buy Olympus."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Monsieur Aluges Cerveau. "Fine, I'll test her. But you train Hiro." Said boy gulped. "Hey, Hiro, that's what you get for messing up my rapier's paint job."

Percy walked over to the boy. When he got over, he whispered "women."

Unfortunately for him but fortunately for this story's political correctness, the two females there heard it. Within seconds, Percy had been hit by about 32 daggers. "Sorry! And..Um..Ethel, I think you pass."

"You bet I pass. Hiro, let's see how well you can wield that fancy blade. I challenge you to a duel."

Percy coughed, but it sounded a whole lot like "boyfriend torturer." "Anyway, Hiro, I want to see you fight a dummy. You probably have some weaknesses."

* * *

"Ow. Dueling with Gogo hurts!" Commented Hiro a week or so later.

"And you wonder why they said no attacking girls in chivalry?"

"Point taken. You told me so. Anyway, they're having a meeting to discuss defeating the floor boss. Coming, I assume?"

"Sure, let's go."

When they arrive, they sit up, away from the crowds. Asuna and Gogo came too and they're nearby. Suddenly, Percy sees a face a small bit away he hasn't seen in a month. "Kirito! Long time, no see. How are you?"

"Eh. Could be better. Found some cream though!"

"Cream? You went on a quest for cream? Good lordie."

"What? These rolls are atrocious. Anyway, who's your buddy there?"

"Oh yeah. Hiro, meet Kirito. Kirito, meet Hiro."

"Wasn't Hiro the name of a guy from a Disney movie?"

"Yeah, the protagonist. That's me."

"Cool! I've never met a protagonist before."

"How do you know you're not a protagonist?"

Percy jutted in. "Mind flip!"

They rolled their eyes at the son of the sea. "So Hiro, what are you doing with Percy?"

"He's been training me."

"Ah. Impressive, you have become Percy. The padawan becomes the master, I see."

"Be quiet. I've been using swords since you were in diapers. And in case you're wondering, Hiro, Kirito taught me what I know about SAO."

"So you are better than Percy at swordfighting?"

"Hey I wouldn't go that far-"

"Yeah. He's got nothing on me."

"Does this have anything on you?" Percy raised his new blade.

Kirito gulped. "Of..Of course not! Where did you get that? I don't think it's forgeable."

"Dungeon clearing with Asuna."

"Dungeon clearing? You got some guts. Anyway, seems the meeting's starting."

A guy named Diabel walked out onto the center of the area. "Greetings Everyone! I'm Diabel, and my class is-owwwww!" He had tripped on a rock and lost half his hp. Even though he was in a safe zone. Everyone laughed. "Ouch. Half of my health. Could someone else with experience come do this for me while I heal?"

Everyone expected some rude guy to bound down and take over, but instead, Percy had somehow vanished from besides his friends and was walking calmly down the stairs. "Hello everyone! Back before this mess, I was a commander. So, I know what I'm doing. Firstly, a friend of my friend, «Argo the Rat», distributed these pamphlets. They have everything you need to know. So...all yous who are one handed sword plus shield users, gather over there. Two handed, over there. Finally, all you crazies who have weapons like," he pulled out his blade, "this, gather over...oh, it's just my friends who are the crazies. Figures." He gave that cheeky grin he does. Everyone laughed. "Okay, break up into squads. Stat!"

* * *

After Percy finished blabbering about the plans, the 6 meet at a picnic table. "Hey Asuna-san, how's your time with Percy, Hiro, and Gogo going? I bet it is complete torture. The only thing worse than a male is 2 males." Obviously, Artemis said that.

"Well, torture is a strong word...so it's more like the apocalypse mixed in with Gehenna, multiplied by ten ghost peppers."

They sat in silence for a few seconds until the ever-blunt Percy said the question on almost everybody's mind: "What's Gehenna?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Men. Never know a thing. It's like Tartarus. I can see why my lieutenant calls you Kelp Head."

Gogo spoke up. "You have a lieutenant? For what?"

Percy sighed. "Initiate the grand rant of a god."

* * *

By the time Artemis was finished, everyone was bashing their heads against the table. Kirito spoke up. "Why? How can I ever unknow? I could have used these brain cells to formulate a plan to get us out of here! Instead, they're filled with the animals you hunted in the 5th century!"

"It was the deer."

"I know! And the cattle were too tame!"

The others laughed at the two introverts' antics. "Anyway, how are we going to defeat this boss? Percy, what's your plan?"

"How does all willy-nilly sound? It worked against Kronos."

"So it's not just mythology that the Greeks were crazies when it came to fighting?"

"You do realize me and Artemis here are technically mythology."

"Touché."

* * *

Eventually, the conversation ended and they all went to sleep. When they arose on the morrow, they met with the jolly band of brothers and went to march on the fearsome fiefdom of the dreaded Kobold Lord, the ruin of, so far, a room. As they climbed the mighty tower, humming a warrior's tune, they fought the most dreaded of monsters, then...

Dem younguns, they gots on their fancy shmancy cowboy 'quipment and y'all can see dem fixin' to attack that dere boss monster. They opened the door. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! He fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!"

"Yer darn tootin' right he did, Percy!"

"Ugh, Kirito, stay on topic. Just cause we each had that was strong enough was US Southern clothing doesn't mean y'all can talk like...wait...no!"

Now aside from all that chatter, that scream was actually helpful, because it got the boss to stop the attack that was about to split open Kirito's head due to sonic overload. But anyway, Percy began the attack, in his Greek style. "For...dang. Just got into such a funk. Just...attack!"

After rolling their eyes, the men and women began attacking the boss. A slash slash here, a stab stab here, everywhere some blood, blood. Yeah that monster fell pretty quick, killed by Ki-ri-to. Suddenly, for no particular reason, people began calling the six cheaters. "You have OP weapons." "That guy has a weapon that doesn't exist in the real world!" The six had enough of it. They left the boss room, walking out into the light of day.

* * *

**Another edition of Nemonic Trash Writing, INC. But seriously, how was it? I honestly know not why I did a medieval story tone and a southern one. And my SAO abridged parody reference, heh heh. But, in signin' off, I got some right good advice for y'all. Don't rubber-neck, it causes traffic jams. Cut back on the rough talk, sometimes ya just gotta give em some sugar. And if you need something like ya need a hole in ya head, don't ya get it. Y'all don't need holes in ya head.**


End file.
